Home Run!
by Chroniux
Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto is great at everything, and he decides to show Lucas. In the locker room of all places! YAOI YamamotoxOC!


Takeshi Yamamoto was a thoroughly amazing person, be he on the field or in the sinful bedroom. Lucas was all too aware of this fact from the things he'd heard, and he absolutely adored it. Like most of the female students at the school, Lucas was completely and totally in love with the star baseball player, but, unlike the girls, he sneaked in a few quick pecks on the cheek or lips when no one was looking. Other than these short, lucky moments, Lucas wasn't too different from the girls.

Lucas had loved Yamamoto since they'd locked eyes on the first day of school. He was in love with his eyes, his voice, his smile, his personality, his whole self. He made sure that Yamamoto knew, too, but not once did he get a satisfactory response. Just one of those goofy smiles that he loved too much.

At first, Lucas had even tried joining the baseball team to get closer to him, to try and receive that desired reaction, but he gave up after getting hit in the crotch with a bat. His own bat. It was an extremely embarrassing situation, but Lucas was a hopeless romantic. Still, he regretted trying such a thing. It just ended with awkward laughter, pain, and tears.

He just wanted Yamamoto to hold him, kiss him, whisper sweet words of promises in his ear, but he doubted that happening. The horror of it all, besides the baseball incident, was the competition. It was all females, unfortunately. He didn't want people to ridicule Yamamoto or himself, so Lucas was forced to keep his love a dirty secret. Though, there had been a few times when someone had caught sight of Lucas kissing him. They usually mistook Lucas for Luca or someone else. Luca always yelled at him after getting questioned by hardcore fangirls.

The whole situation was a real mess, but Lucas was, luckily, rather skilled at cleaning. He could handle it, he told himself repeatedly. However, in the locker room, pinned up against the wall, Lucas was starting to question that.

When Yamamoto's lips met the smaller male's neck, a soft moan sounded out, shattering the silence residing in the square shower. It was an awkward position, definitely, with Yamamoto's bare, wet body pressed up against Lucas, soaking his white shirt clear through, but there was no way either of them were about to complain.

"S-Someone will hear us," Lucas panted, worrying about things like he always did. The last thing he wanted was someone to catch them and spread the word. Though, that was far from a complaint. The undertone of his breathy voice practically screamed, "Make me moan louder!"

In response, Yamamoto shushed him with a smile. He pulled back from the boy reluctantly to look down at his appearingly weak figure, which the wet shirt clung to desperately. With a quiet chuckle that made chills race down the Italian boy's spine, Yamamoto unbuttoned the annoying clothing. Again, he leaned back and looked him over, enjoying the sight of the uke leaning back against the wall, completely submissive to him.

When those fingers danced down his body, Lucas couldn't help shaking. The tickling sensation, combined with the cold air of the locker room, was almost too much. He whined about the threat of someone walking in on them again, so Yamamoto reached over and turned the shower on. As soon as the needle-like drops touched his skin, Lucas whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

"There! The water running will cover our sounds up now!" Yamamoto grinned. Before the smaller boy could say anything else, he stepped up close to him again, shielding him from the water with his own body, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

The indecent situation was just that, and Lucas shamefully indulged in it, adoring every touch, every kiss. Every time Yamamoto touched a new spot on his upper body or kissed a previously undiscovered spot on his neck, Lucas moaned. He scolded himself for being such a perverted person, but he was very, very grateful for having walked in while Yamamoto was showering.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Lucas was spun around by the strong hands on his hips. He felt something press blatantly put against his ass, causing whimpers slip out of his abused lips. All of a sudden, the baseball player's hips started moving, rubbing against him sensually.

"Y-Yamamoto-kuuuun...!" Lucas piped, his head tilting back. His light green hair clung to his wet back just as his shirt had, but Yamamoto pushed it out of the hair gently to lean down and place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

The movements continued, and another cry left Lucas's mouth. He clawed weakly at the cold bricks of the wall, mentally cursing the soaked jeans that grew tighter with every second due to his erection. It was starting to get painful, not having release, and as soon as he mentioned it, those mind-blowing motions stopped.

Next thing he knew, those cursed jeans were pulled down, along with his boxers, around his ankles. Something hard poked against his entrance all of a sudden, and he gasped. He quickly looked back over his shoulder at Yamamoto and had to swallow a moan when he saw the lustful look in his eyes.

"W-Wait!" he yelped abruptly. He reluctantly pressed further up against the chilly wall and couldn't help letting out a relieved sigh when the thing pulled away from him. He congratulated himself in his mind for managing to avoid pain temporarily before turning to the taller boy.

The slightly childish, pouting frown on Yamamoto's face made Lucas slightly worried. He didn't exactly want to find out what Yamamoto was like when angry, so he quickly knelt before him. When his tongue flicked over the tip of the taller boy's member, he noticed his body tense.

The Italian boy turned his gaze up at Yamamoto for a second as he commented quietly about his size before taking him into his mouth. As he started sucking, closing his mouth tighter around him, he could've sworn he heard Yamamoto moan about the warmth. His loud heartbeat in his ears just about blocked out all other noises, though.

This was a new experience for Lucas, definitely. Yamamoto's taste, the feeling of him in his mouth, the sounds that filled the whole locker room. It was all just almost too much. He couldn't help it when his hand moved down to his own crotch or when his slim fingers wrapped around his own hard member. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by moaning Yamamoto.

"L-Lucas, I-I want to touch you," he murmured between hard panting and moaning. However, Lucas's mouth didn't let up. In fact, his statement seemed to intensify the situation.

Lucas's hand started moving, rubbing, and his tongue did the same, tracing the underside of Yamamoto's length the best he could at the time. He moaned around him at the growing sensation, and, again, he just knew that he heard Yamamoto moan as well.

The air thickened when a particular moan that sounded suspiciously like Lucas's name fell off Yamamoto's lips. The Italian pulled back, his mouth parting with the taller boy's member reluctantly, and he looked up at him. The way Lucas looked with that sinfully delicious substance dripping down the corner of his mouth, his eyes glazed over with the strongest need known by either of them, his face flushed bright red, it was all too much. Neither of them could stand it.

Yamamoto picked Lucas up easily and held him up against the wall. When the boy locked his thin legs around the baseball player's waist in such a way that would make entering him easier and arched his back away from the chilling bricks, Yamamoto licked his lips in anticipation. He grabbed Lucas's thighs firmly and murmured a soft "relax" to him before pushing his tip against his entrance.

Lucas struggled desperately to grab onto something, anything, when he felt Yamamoto enter him. He tilted his head back, letting out a few raspy moans. He whimpered over and over for him to stop, that he was going to break, that it hurt too bad, but Yamamoto just whispered soft phrases to him to calm him down. It surely worked.

When the thrusting started, Lucas just almost died from the mixture of sheer pain and pure pleasure. He scratched at the wall, arched his back, just about anything to get his mind off the pain. Everything was too slick from the damn water for him to get a good grip, so he finally just settled for wrapping his arms around Yamamoto and clinging to him.

Then the pleasure set in. He groaned suddenly against Yamamoto's neck, feeling his pace speed up. He whispered the taller boy's name every few seconds, secretly begging for him. Apparently, it wasn't too secretive, for Yamamoto thrust harder, more frenzied.

The lewd sounds of skin against skin and moaning names filled the air increased, and Lucas really was surprised that the coach or someone hadn't walked in on them yet. A part of him was relieved at the same time, though, of course. He wished only that this moment would never end, no matter how vulgar or improper. But, of course, all dreams have to come to an end sometime, and this one ended in pure bliss.

Lucas's moans grew in volume as the pleasure peaked. He leaned back from Yamamoto to press his back against the wall, clawing at it again as his toes curled at the tingling sensation in his lower body. His name fell from Yamamoto's mouth as some warm spilled deep into him. All movement stopped, and they remained just like that for what seemed like a wonderful lifetime.

Then, all of a sudden, in such a quick action that it surprised the smaller boy, Yamamoto granted Lucas's wish. He wrapped his arms around his fragile figure tightly, hugging him close, and whispered three little words into his ear.


End file.
